


Taking advantage of Link

by rhinkfanfink



Category: Link - Fandom, Rhett - Fandom, Rhett and Link, neal - Fandom, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Touching, boundage, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkfanfink/pseuds/rhinkfanfink
Summary: After a prank, Rhett takes Link in his helpless state and plays with him.





	Taking advantage of Link

**Author's Note:**

> Hot

*this takes place after the prank episode where Link was crazy glued to a board and left there*

 

“Okay that’s a wrap everyone. Go home.” Rhett yelled out. 

“What?!?” Link exclaims 

The crew laughed. The bright set lights dimmed. Everyone started to pack up. 

“Wait. Are we actually going to leave him up there?” There crew started whispering. 

“Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!” Rhett yelled theatrically again.

The cameras turned off. Everyone left after a few minutes. 

Linl smiled weakly still thinking that this was a prank. He was suspended high in the air. 

“Rhett? Um can you let me down now?” 

“Oh! Of course!” Rhett slowly lowered Link down and he hit the ground with a thud.

“Ow!” Link exclaimed

“Sorry!” 

“Why did you let the crew go?” Link questioned.

“So we could be alone. I could have some fun.”  
Rhett smiled widely.

“What? Have fun, what does that mean?”

“It mean this.” Rhett swiftly pulled a bandanna out of his back pocket and gagged Link with it. 

Link wiggled widely but couldn’t move much in the tight spandex he was bound too. 

With Link’s body immobilized, Rhett could be what ever he wanted. 

Link’s eyes widened as Rhett reached for his pant zipper. Rhett slowly pulled it down. 

“I know you were struggling to stuff it in Link. Let’s free it. See what all the fuss was about.”

Link whimpered as Rhett pulled his underwear down slightly. Rhett reached in and pulled Link’s cock out. 

Rhett chuckled softly “I can see why you had trouble fitting it in.”

Link winced as Rhett stroked with slowly. 

Rhett wraped this hand around the base and squeezed it. Almost milking him. 

“You so fucking hot Bo. I love touching you.”

Link gasped as Rhett licked his tip. His tongue was warm and wet. Rhett lifted Link’s cock and wet the underside of it roughly. He swept his was back up. 

He grinned at the watery eyed Link. 

“You mine Bo. All mine.”

He engolfed Link’s length. Rhett moaned loudly causing as vibrating sensation. It felt good. 

Link’s eyes rolled back as Rhett sucked up and down on him. 

His tongue expertly working the curves. 

His teeth lightly scratching when ever he felt that he was giving Link to much pleasure. 

Link fought the feeling back as much as he could be he let go a low moan. Rhett heard it.

Still around the tip Rhett asked  
“Do you think this? Do you like being my toy.”

Link was silent. He did. He didn’t want to. He did. 

“I’m going to ask you again Bo. Do you like being my slave?” When he got no answer, Rhett grabed Link’s dick and roughly moved his fist up. 

Link screamed. His cock was so sensitive after the blow job that when Rhett stroked him it burned.

Rhett knew that. So he continued.

More muffled screams can from Link. Rhett reached up and took the gag out of his mouth. 

“Do you?” Rhett asked for the third time.

“Yes.” Link said weakly. 

“Say it!” Rhett yelled

“I.....like being your toy.”

“Good boy.” Rhett praised. 

He loosened his grin of on Link but did not let go. He used the pad of his thumb and circled Link’s tip. 

Link let out a long groun. 

Rhett felt Link writhing under his touch and knew he was close. 

“Your so pretty like this Link. Helpless. Tied down. At my will. I can do what ever I want to you.”

Rhett lightly scraped the underside of Link with his other hand. 

“Rhett! Rhett I’m- im ahhhhhh.”  
Link came into Rhett’s hand. 

Rhett smirked as he watched Link squeal and squirm as he rode it out. 

He did this too Link. He made him feel that sensation. 

“Good boy Link.”


End file.
